Carl Fredricksen vs Stanley Pines (Pixar vs Gravity Falls)
Carl Fredricksen vs Stanley Pines One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 7 ' '''Pre Fight' Carl looked at Dug and Russell. His family was great! The best family anyone could have, a simple family, a dog and a kid. “Hey Russell? Where exactly are we going?” said Carl. “We are going to Gravity Falls Mr. Fredricksen!” said Russell. “Ok alright.” said Carl. ' ' 2 hours later ' ' They had arrived at Gravity Falls. Carl looked around and saw a place called the Mystery Shack. “Let’s go there Russell!” said Carl as he pointed to the Mystery Shack. “Ok Mr. Fredricksen!” said Russell. When they got into the Shack, Russell accidentally bumped a snow globe off the shelf and it broke. “HEY!” yelled Stanley as he walked to Carl. “What?” said Carl. “Pay for that right now kid, or I’ll kick you out of this shack!” yelled Stan. “Hey you watch your language to Russell!” shouted Carl. “Pipe it oldy!” said Stan. Carl then whacked Stan in the head with his stick. “You’ll pay for that!” said Stan angrily as he bared his fists. ' ' This is going to be.... Interesting! Fight! The Fight' 60… ' ' Stan punched Carl into a shelf. Carl then grabbed his staff and whacked Stan in the face. Stan got angry and punched Carl in the face. “Mr. Fredrickson! Are you alright?!” said Russell. “Ya Ya I am fine Russell. I am about to teach this man a lesson though.” said Carl. Carl kicked Stan into the counter, and then punched him in the head. ' ' 50… ' ' Stan grabbed a baseball bat and whacked Carl in the face. Carl then grabbed Stan and threw him to the ground. Stan grabbed Carl by the leg and pulled him to the ground. ' ' 40… ' ' Stan grabbed a sword and tried to slice Carl, but Carl dodged the strike and kicked Stan in the face. Carl then punched Stan in the stomach. Stan then grabbed the vending machine and chucked it at Carl. Carl dodged the machine and ran at Stan ' ' 30… ' ' Carl then grabbed the sword and swung at Stan. Stan dodged the strike and punched Carl into the air. Stan then whacked Carl with the baseball bat, and Carl flew into the wall. “Mr. Fredicksen! I will help you!” said Russell as he raised his fists. “No Carl it’s too dangerous!” said Carl as he pushed Russell aside. ' ' 20… ' ' Carl then grabbed a jar of peanut butter and chucked it at Stan. Stan got hit by the peanut butter, and Carl whacked a tennis ball in Stan’s eye. Stan screamed in pain and Carl tripped Stan to the ground. Stan got up and kicked Carl into the counter. Stan then grabbed his baseball bat. ' ' 10… ' ' Stan swung the bat at Carl, but missed. Carl then punched Stan in the face, and then tripped him to the ground. Stan got up and punched Carl into the air, and then kicked him into the door. Carl then grabbed a chocolate bar and chucked it at Stan’s face, and then punched Stan into the air. Carl then punched Stan in the face, and then grabbed a sword and chopped Stan’s head off of his body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Conclusion''' This Melee's Victory Goes To..... Carl Fredricksen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed Disney vs Pixar Category:Disney vs Pixar Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Movie vs TV themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees